Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of presenting and controlling data, and, more particularly, to multi-dimensional presentations of content.
Space limitation on a user interface (UI) is a prevalent problem for applications rendered on all types of displays such as monitors, workstations, and mobile devices. The displays have specific dimensions within which the user interface is presented. The dimensions are limited by the physical size of the display hardware. An application developer must, therefore, make design choices regarding how content is displayed given the space limitations of the hardware. Presentation of user interfaces for the applications is, therefore, limited to the design specifications dictated by the application developer.